midnightclubfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:190.189.3.142
Welcome Hi, welcome to Midnight Club Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Volkswagen Golf page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) English Hi. This is the english language wiki for Midnight Club. Your contributions look perfectly respectable, they are just in the wrong spot! May I recommend you contribute at the spanish version instead? -- Wendy (talk) 17:55, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey stop it with changing the pages with victorious cast and other stuff and jessie stuff this midnight club wiki NOT Shows wiki. The Ultimate Grand Theft Auto 06:06, July 30, 2012 (UTC) but i me get marryed with the Girls of Victorious like Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, jade west etc: 15:33, July 30, 2012 (UTC) what? i don't understand you marrye? that's not a word. 23:15, July 30, 2012 (UTC) but because is not a word of getting marryed with the Girls of the Victorious and love the girls of victorious I Love the Girls of Victorious and iCarly 02:16, July 31, 2012 (UTC) look but your editing on a different wikia this is a wikia about midnight club the video game not a wikia about shows go and make your own wikia account and start a wikia about victorious icarly and jessie please do so this wikia is about a video game not a tv show please make an account and start your own wikia. The Ultimate Grand Theft Auto 04:20, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I always put about victorious, icarly, jessie on Midnight Club wiki as Dr Doofersmirtz of Phineas and Ferb putting always about TV Show in this Wiki can't block me from wiki 05:31, July 31, 2012 (UTC) no i meant put these information on another wiki not this wiki this wiki is video game wiki! NOT VICTOROUIS WIKI OR PHINEAS AND FERB OR ICARLY OR WHATEVER PUT THE INFORMATION ON ANOTHER WIKI. The Ultimate Grand Theft Auto 09:18, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I Love Carly Shay and 'Sam Puckett of iCarly and i Love Tori Vega, Jade West, Cat Valentine and Trina Vega of Victorious 15:27, July 31, 2012 (UTC)' okay i have no problem you loving them just put the information on another wiki. The Ultimate Grand Theft Auto 15:42, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Yo Amo a Carly Shay, Sam Puckett de Icarly 15:45, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I always put about Victorious, Icarly, Grachi, etc Don't Block me of the Wiki and Don't Revert the Victorious, iCarly, Grachi, Etc Changes of articles and Can't Delete the Pages about TV Shows or Vehicles of GTA or Driver in Spanish jajaja 15:49, July 31, 2012 (UTC) no no i'm saying it's that this wiki is midnight club wiki not t.v show wiki please go and make your own account and start a wikia about the information your putting there. please? The Ultimate Grand Theft Auto 15:57, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Carly Shay when Win the Stars and Pleiades event In GT4 wins the Subaru IMPREZA Super Touring Car '01 and the magic Wand at Say hocus pocus that the Subaru IMPREZA Super Touring Car '01 Turns to Carly Shay the Subaru IMPREZA Super Touring Car '01 Turns to Carly Shay a beautiful Woman and sympathetic i have think when this Wiki is Victorious with Tori Vega Jade West Cat Valentine and Trina Vega i Love Tori Vega 21:20, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Block & Stop (Bloqueo y Parada) In English: What we are saying is that your are vandalizing on this wiki. Everything you have done has ruined great progress I (and other staff) have made. It's all Irrelavant. Stop. Now. En Español: Lo que estamos diciendo es que usted está destrozando en este wiki. Todo lo que hemos hecho ha arruinado gran progreso que yo (y el resto del personal) han hecho. Es todo Irrelavant. Parar. Ahora. RBredeson (talk) 03:36, September 16, 2012 (UTC)RBredeson